halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:GA-TL1 Longsword-class Interceptor
Halo 3 Design Changes Am I correct in assuming that the Longsword has changed since its original incarnation. For example, some form of atmospheric intake or vent is seen at the front of the craft, but these appear absent in Halo 3. Does anyone know the full extent of these changes?Isidis 128 22:18, 8 December 2007 (UTC) yeah plus the cockpit area has changed from the first two to halo3 Darkproxy There are alot of changes, I'm currently compiling a pair of comparisons to spot all of em. Spartan 501 06:29, 10 August 2008 (UTC) What's Wrong with These Images? what's wrong with these pictures is that they are'nt from in-game, using the cutscenes or gameplay. they were made using modding to adjust the camera angle. the pictures are cool, but are not official, because we can't know if they have been tampered with or not, like moving control panels, changing dimensions, etc., and may be misleading. -- 125.238.89.110 22:25, 10 December 2006 frigate it says that frigates do not carry longswords + there are no habgers big enough J!MMY8806 22:29, 25 December 2006 (UTC) How could the Pillar of Autumn actually carried the Longsword? The POA isn't big enough for it! --Master Chief Petty Officer 10:34, 9 January 2007 (UTC) well it says it holded around 8 so well have to go with it although i agree because when you watch the end movie on halo 1 showing the chief escape the POA looks much bigger than the 1st movie on the game were you see the longswords with the POA so i dont know really but all we know is it does kk thanks! J!MMY8806 13:13, 9 January 2007 (UTC) I count eleven, including the one in the hangar, not seven, like it says on the page. can anyone else confirm this? -SpecOps306 The PoA is a pretty big cruiser. there has been some size discussion going on in some other sites, and it appears to me that this page's specs on the longsword are alittle to large. the Longsword's wingspan does not appear to be larger than that of a B36 Peacemaker (230 foot wingspan), the predecossor to the current B52. I've personally scene these things, and i have pictures of people walking on the wings. I specifically went through Co-Op to have someone try and stand in front of the thing without the mission ending, and it just does not seem right. 245 feet is just an outragous size. i really wish i knew where this person was getting their sizes from. its way off.- CAB IV There are major discrepancies regarding the Pillar of Autumn's size. It is officially recognised as being 1.17 km in length. Although it is at least 3 km long in some appearences, we have to pretend that it all makes sense even though it does not. Isidis 128 22:12, 8 December 2007 (UTC) A-A does anyone know what Anti air missile the longsword posses to fight e.g. seraphs, or do the fire the ASGM-10s at seraphs? J!MMY8806 17:04, 9 January 2007 (UTC) I think that longswords fire thier ASGM-10s at seraphs --UNSC AI 20:35, 11 January 2007 (UTC) i did think this but it states that they have mass damage on an unshielded target, so i didnt think they would have the tracking ability of A-A missiles of today like the AMRAAM or AIM-9M sidewinder, because from the sondes of it hey are used to target capital ships but i suppose that they could use the ASGM-10s and that it has just been posted wrong kk, thanks mate--J!MMY8806 21:23, 11 January 2007 (UTC) Title I dont know about anyone else, but the title looks pretty fecked up. like theres another one behind it, bigger in size. if someone who knows how could fix it up, i would be grateful!! -- SpecOps306 07:41, 31 January 2007 (UTC) :That has been happening on a lot of pages for some reason --Gzalzi 07:57, 31 January 2007 (UTC) Title Pic Come on, doesn't anyone on this website have a better pic of a Longsword? If anyone has a better screenshot of a Longsword, (such as a screenshot of a Longsword in Halo:Custom Edition) please upload it and put it where the old pic of the Longsword is. Thank you. -'SPARTAN-001' [[[user talk:SPARTAN-001|'COM']]• ] [[User:MIL AI-24AX89Z|'DARKEST NIGHT']] Anyone think it's sad that the prettiest pic of a longsword is of it being shot down. Yea i agree, this pic sucks. Ghost elite 00:00, 6 March 2008 (UTC) yeah, the ship would look better if it wern't blowni' up.--Arabsbananas 04:31, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Longsword pic IMGhttp://i95.photobucket.com/albums/l148/megatron6543/8441298-Medium.jpg[/IMG] Shields? Look at the article Tour in Longsword. In one of the last readouts, where is ammo etc.. is also SHIELDS. Is longsword then equipped with them? It is not. The texture for this readout was likely created on a whim, as the only craft which possess energy shielding in the Halo universe belong to the Covenant. Isidis 128 22:14, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Perhaps (completely contextual speculation) the longword's computer can calculate opposing ship's shield strengths based on data taken from former UNSC encounters and help the pilot determine which targets to attack and which weapons to use. Shilds could be a reference to heat sheilds. they are used by any Human ship that can function in space and atmosphere. themasteridiot RE: Shields A longsword does not have shields. Ghost elite 12:51, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ????????? this thing seems way too big to be a intercepter maybe a heavy fighter but the UNSC must have something smaller--Garyclementspunji 00:50, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :They do, the SkyHawk. Remember, the Longsword was intended for space combat, never meant for the role it plays now.Specops306, Kora '' 03:50, 11 February 2008 (UTC) Now if you look at the size comment then it would make sense as fighters and interceptors have grown in size with each passing generation Contemporary Comparison The P-61 Black Widow is a better comparison to the Longsword than the B-17. wait, where are you getting your information? do you have any idea what those 2 aircraft are? they are both multi-piston engined American aircraft form WWII. i fail to see any resemplence other than the P-61's role as a heavy night fighter/interceptor and the B-17's role as a bomber.-VYPER117 Size the longsword is almost the size of a b2 bomber but it moves like an F-35 strike fighter however over the years fighters have grown in size look at the P-38 and then fast forward fifty years later and look at the changes in size it make sense if you truely think about it Longsword Fighter I think that in one of the games, there should be a mini-game where Master Chief gets into a Longsword and flies into a space battle. Then, he blows up an uncountable number of fighters and ships. Primary Weapon (Right Trigger) : 110 Rotary Guns (what does that mean anyway ?) Secondary Weapon (Left Trigger) : Fires 12 missiles that home in on targets and recharges every 5 seconds Third Weapon (B) : Launches a Shiva-Tipped Nuclear Warhead that recharges every 5 minutes -Lotus Leaf WOOOOO!!!!!I vote for this guy's idea.......It's like I've been saying whatif they had a battlefront2 type game where you have space battles and ground battles or can transition between the two-- 23:00, November 28, 2009 (UTC)Lance Corporal Phy-ODST Longsword modifications A lot of people seem to be getting hung up on trivial differences about this craft, from colouring, dimensions, modifciations etc. When it comes to combat aircraft, if you look throughout history you will note that not everyone of them ended up looking the same after operational service. Yes, they may have all been produced on the factory floor to a standard set by the prototypes that worked, but combat aircraft are modified for a variety of reasons once deployed into service, such as: - to carry mission specific ordinance; - structurally modified by squadron engineers because what works in testing doesn't work/last during combat or extended use; - to operate effectively in different environments (what enables space superiority may not enable air superiority); - due to a lack of replacement/repair parts (operating far from resupply, behind enemy lines); - and changes by ground/pilot/fleet crews (pilot/squadron/fleet colours/markings). What you can say for sure is the basic design and dimensions, basic armament, and from there throw in a caveat about the design(s) being heavily modified by ground crew/squadrons/fleets due to operational requirements etc. Anoctris - anoctris@hotmail.com Halo 3 Differences to me the longsword looks smaller in halo 3 SILENT ONE 18:28, 13 Oct 2008 (UTC) Incorrect Trivia The trivia says this: "In Halo 3, the only time you see Longswords in game is when they are being shot-down and crashing" But in the cutscene just before Floodgate you see some fly right above you followed by the UNSC frigates Forward Unto Dawn and Aegis Fate. They aren't yet shot down. Physics Mistake Escape velocity only applies to non-powered flight. For powered vehicles like the longsword, the engines would only need to be powerful enough produce enough lift / produce enough thrust to overcome gravity. The more notable thing to mention is that the same engines operate in a vacuum as well as atmosphere. Assuming the engines function by burning fuel of some sort (rocketry-based) this implies that the ship carries an oxidizer for the fuel in addition to the fuel itself ElFroCampeador TALK 22:27, 16 June 2009 (UTC) God where to even begin tearing this apart... Escape velocity is just as relevant to a powered craft since no matter if one acquires the needed velocity all at once (fired out of a cannon or the like) or over a longer period of thrusting you must still reach escape velocity. The only thing that changes is what that speed happens to be since it get's lower as you climb you can in practice make orbit without reaching the the speed needed for a surface escape velcioty. That later bit is what you're thinking of and is how fast you'd need to go if you simply fired say a cannon shell from the ground. Thing is that's just one possible escape velocity. Adding an engine that thrusts as you climbs doesn't somehow mean you no longer must reach escape velocity to break orbit, it merely alters what the velocity will be. If you put an engine on the craft that cannot produce the needed velocity it won't matter if it can overcome gravity and climb it will NEVER escape orbit. Being able to overcome gravity means nothing any rocket plane can overcome gravity, but not any rocket plane can blast into low orbit; because it cannot produced the needed velcioty to do: it can't reach escape velcioty. Thus in order for a vehicle to break orbit it's engine must not simply "overcome gravity" it must be able to overcome gravity while accelerating the vehicle up to the planetary escape velocity. As for the second bit first off get the terms right "Fuel" is what runs the reactor "Reaction Mass" is glowly shit that comes out the tail pipe. The Longsword is clearly fusion powered these people can make a fusion reactor small enough to stick in a backpack for christ sake. A nuclear powered Longsword is child’s play by comparsion and we know the Pelican uses nuclear turbines. If the Longsword was rocket powered it would have to be the size of a fucking Saturn 5 rocket to do what it does. Such a drive would work by simply dumping your Remass into the flaming hot reactor chamber and shooting it out the back as superheated plasma. In an atmosphere it’s vaguely possible one could even use straight up air for this freeing you of the need to burn Remass when climbing for the first few dozen kilometers. What appear to be air intakes on the machine support the idea that it uses this approach. As a side effect it would also mean it would have effectively unlimited range on a planet (It would only need to land when it had to refuel the reactor which could be weeks or even months)--TK3997 22:02, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Designation? How exactly are they designated? Like Knife 26 or 7-89? [[User:PX173|''PX]]''1''7 11:23, September 15, 2009 (UTC) My theory is that they are assigned (or pick) squadron names and then their numbers are assigned to them based on what fleet they are in.(just a theory I'm not really sure)-- 23:06, November 28, 2009 (UTC)Lance Corporal Phy-ODST